1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detector device, and more particularly, to a display for a detector device which pivots in relation to the device""s housing thereby allowing a user to selectively adjust the orientation of the display to maximize the display""s visual output without detracting from the alignment/orientation of the device""s detection means.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the art, speed detection systems may be used to determine the speed of moving objects, such as automobiles and other motorized vehicles. Speed detection systems currently known in the art typically utilize either radar or laser devices in their operation. A speed detection system which utilizes radar may generally be referred to as a so-called radar gun. Radar guns typically include a microwave signal source which emits a signal having a frequency in the radio-frequency electromagnetic spectrum. The radio-frequency spectrum utilized in speed-detection radar devices is divided into a series of bands, with each band covering a range of frequencies within the radio-frequency spectrum. The frequencies of interest range from about 10.525 to 35.200 GHz., although all the frequencies within this range are not allocated for speed-detection radar devices. The bands which are allocated for this purpose include: the X-band, which ranges from 10.500-10.550 GHz.; the K-band, which ranges from 24.050-24.250 GHz.; and the Ka band, which presently ranges from 34.200-35.200 GHz. Furthermore, radar guns may emit signals in either a continuous or a pulsed mode
A laser speed detection system or so-called laser gun, on the other hand, includes a laser which is a device that converts input power into a very narrow, intense beam of coherent energy at a single optical frequency, generally, but not necessarily, within the visible to infrared frequency region of the electromagnetic spectrum. Like radar guns, laser guns may also operate either continuously or in a pulsed mode. However, laser guns generally operate in a pulsed mode due to input power requirements, cooling problems, and other considerations of the laser.
Operators of moving vehicles oftentimes find it useful know when the speed of their vehicle is being monitored. For example, it may be desirable for an operator of a moving automobile to know when the speed of the automobile is being detected by a speed detection system. Thus, electronic assemblies for detecting the presence of speed detection systems have been developed and are now in common use. Typically, such assemblies include a detection means, a processing means and a displaying means.
For example, an electronic assembly capable of detecting the presence of speed detection systems utilizing radar device is generally known and will be referred to as a radar detector. A radar detector typically includes an antenna which receives radiated radio-frequency electromagnetic waves and converts them into electrical signals. A horn antenna 120, such as shown in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,227, is typical of conventional radar detectors. The horn antenna derives its name from the characteristic flared appearance. The flared portion can be square, rectangular, or conical. The maximum response of such an antenna corresponds with the axis of the horn.
An electronic assembly capable of detecting the presence of speed detection systems utilizing a laser device is generally known and will be referred to as a laser detector. A laser detector typically utilizes one or more photo-detectors and a laser detection circuit which provides logic signals to a microprocessor upon detection of a signal in the appropriate infrared band.
Combination radar/laser detection devices have quickly gained in popularity with the general public. A combination laser/radar detector 10 described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,821 is typical of conventional combination detection devices, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. As shown therein, in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1A, a combination laser/radar detector 10 includes a laser detector circuit 12 and a radar detector circuit 14. Laser detector 12 and radar detector 14 are each coupled to a microcontroller 16 or 16xe2x80x2. Microcontroller 16 or 16xe2x80x2 receives signals fed thereto from each of the laser and radar detectors 12, 14 and in response thereto microcontroller 16 or 16xe2x80x2 provides control signals to the laser and radar detectors and to a display 18. The choice between using a single microcontroller or a pair of microcontrollers may be made according to a variety of factors including but not limited to the cost of manufacturing the detector system 10 having one microcontroller compared with the cost of manufacturing the detector system 10 having a plurality of separate microcontrollers
A more detailed description of the construction and operation of electronic assemblies for detecting the presence of speed detection systems is not deemed necessary herein. Furthermore, the description of devices capable of detecting laser and/or radar speed detection systems is merely illustrative and should not be construed as a limitation. It is foreseeable that other technologies may exist which are capable of adaptation to speed detection systems, and conversely means may be constructed for detecting the use of such technologies. However, in general, all detector devices adapted for use in moving vehicles will include a detection means, a processing means and a displaying means.
Detector devices commonly known in the art typically include a housing self-containing the detection, processing and displaying means. The housing is typically comprised of a generally rectangular box with the detection means protruding out one end, the displaying means fixed on the other end, and the processing means disposed there between. The housing may also include an internal power source or a port for external power supply. The housing of such prior art detector devices is typically mounted on the dashboard of a motor vehicle or clipped to an overhead visor. When properly mounted, the longitudinal axis of the detector device is typically oriented parallel with the longitudinal orientation of the motor vehicle. The detection means of the device is typically oriented with the front and/or, in some instances, the rear of the vehicle.
Displaying means may include, for example, a display screen comprised of light emitting diodes (LEDs). Alternatively or in addition thereto, displaying means may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) a vacuum fluorescent (VF) display or an LED segment display and the corresponding driver circuits. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, of course, that other types of displays may also be used. As noted previously, the displaying means is typically fixed to one end of the detector device""s housing and when properly positioned faces the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
A problem arises when a glare of light reflects off the display screen of the displaying means detracting from the display screen""s visual output to the user. While the initial problem may be remedied by simply adjusting the angular orientation of the detector device to the user so that the light will not reflect off the display screen, in so doing another problem is created. Because the detection, processing and displaying means are typically fixed in the housing of most current detector devices, by adjusting the angular position/orientation of a detector device so as to better view the display screen correspondingly changes the angular position/orientation of the detection means. Due to cost and size constraints, the detection means of current detector devices are typically focused in a particular orientation to maximize the responsiveness of a particular detection means. The axis of maximum responsiveness of any detection means may be termed the focal axis. For example, the longitudinal axis of a detector device""s housing is typically oriented with the axis of the horn antenna because focal axis of such an antenna corresponds with the axis of the horn.
Similarly, photodiodes used to detect laser signals utilize lenses to focus the reception of such signals. In general, signals appearing along the central axis of the lens are magnified to a greater extent than signals appearing around the periphery of the lens. Typically, when only one lens is utilized, its central or focal axis is aligned with longitudinal axis of a detector device""s housing which, when properly mounted, corresponds in parallel with the motor vehicle""s longitudinal axis. While multiple lenses may be configured so as to expand the field of view of a particular photodiode, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,821, blind spots may exist in regions between the lenses. Thus, because detector means are typically fixed in the housing of detector devices, critical attention is given to the placing of various detection means within the detector device so as to maximize their effectiveness.
In general, the detection means of current detector devices are designed so that when the detector device is properly mounted in a motor vehicle, the focal axis of the various detection means are aligned parallel with the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle. Thus, when the angular orientation of a detector device is adjusted to remedy the problem of glare on the display screen, the device""s focal axis is correspondingly changed from its designed parameters so that the sensitivity of its detection means is necessarily degraded to some extent.
One prior proposal to remedy this problem involves constructing the display at a fixed-tilt angle from the longitudinal axis of the device. For example, the display of such a device may be tilted towards the user/driver of a motor vehicle so as to improve the line of sight between the user and the display. However, because the display is still fixed, it is still possible for light glare to reflect off of the display. Moreover, the fixed-tilt angle requires a detector device to be constructed in two separate models depending upon whether the driver is positioned on the left or right side of the passenger compartment. Finally, motor vehicles come in all different sizes. While a fixed-tilt angle might be appropriate for one model of motor vehicle, it may entirely inappropriate for another model of motor vehicle.
Another prior proposal to remedy this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,997, to Holmes, wherein a displaying means is remotely located from the detection and processing means. While the Holmes device allows the alignment of the displaying means to be adjusted without adversely affecting the focal axis of the detection means, the Holmes device does not allow for constant adjustment of the displaying means and does not allow the detection, processing, and displaying means to be arranged in a convenient self-contained housing.
Thus, a need exists for an improved, detector device which allows a user to selectively adjust the orientation of the display to maximize the display""s visual output without detracting from the alignment/orientation of the device""s detection means.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior art devices for detecting speed detection systems, by allowing the display of the device to pivot in relation to the housing of the device. Thus, the designed focal axis of the detection means is always maintained in its proper orientation to maximize the effectiveness of the detection means.
The improved detector device includes a housing containing a detection means, a processing means, and a displaying means wherein the displaying means is allowed to pivot in relation to said housing. The displaying means may be designed to pivot either left or right of center. The detector device may also include an internal power source and/or a port to an external power source.
The improved detector device may further include a gimbal assembly allowing the display to pivot around more than one axis. Additionally, selective detents may be provided so as to create a plurality of fixed positions wherein the display may be adjusted to without detracting from the effectiveness of the device""s detection means.
Thus, in accordance with one feature of the present invention, a user may adjust the display of the detector device without detracting from the effectiveness of the device""s detection means.